Peeling Back the Layers
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of short fics and drabbles for my OTP - Lucissa.
1. Her

_A/N: A poem for my OTP - Lucissa. This is my second poem ever._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level I -write an abstract poem about your pairing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>.

Something he hadn't had as a child.

Something foreign and confusing.

Something frowned upon and weak.

**Trust**.

Something he held for no one.

Something he had been thought never to have.

Something he couldn't even have for his father.

**Honesty.**

Something rare and hard to find.

Something pure but a waste.

Something for those who had nothing to give.

**Her.**

Love

Trust

Honesty

Someone who possessed all those things

Someone who he gave those thing to

Someone who was his everything

**Narcissa**.

She is gone now.


	2. Growing Pains

_A/N: Bella cuts Narcissa's hair. young!Black sisters._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level I** - **write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing_

* * *

><p>Narcissa threw herself onto her bed, burying her tear-streaked face into her pillow. Bella had always been mean to her but she never expected her to do this.<p>

She moved her hand to her head of long blonde hair before her fingers touched the large bald spot, her scalp tender and slightly bleeding. Bella had come up behind her while she had been playing her her dolls and snipped a piece right out.

"Let's see how pretty you are now without your lovely blonde hair," she teased as she chased Narcissa around the room.

Luckily, Dromeda had gotten the scissors away from Bella before she could do anymore harm and Narcissa had taken the chance to steal away to her room, but what would she do now?

There was a slight knock on the door. Narcissa brought her face up to see her mother standing there with her sisters behind her.

"Say it," her mother ordered Bella.

"I'm sorry," her sister said not looking in her direction.

"Now go to your room, Bella, and stay there for the rest of the night," their mother said.

"But tonight is treacle tart night," Bella whined.

"And tonight, you will be staying in your room. Go," their mother said as Bella stomped off down the hall. Then she and Dromeda entered the room. "Andromeda told me everything, dear," her mother said she pulled her onto her lap, "I'm so sorry Bellatrix did this."

"Now I'm ugly," Narcissa said through her sniffles.

"Drink this. It'll help," her mother said. The liquid smelled horrible but she would do anything to make her hair grow back.

"Ugh!" Narcissa said, making a face when she had drank the whole thing.

Andromeda giggled and her mother smiled. "When you wake up tomorrow, your hair will grow and I can cut it back to normal."

"Thanks, Mum," Narcissa said, hugging her mother around the waist.

Her mother smiled and drew Andromeda into the hug as well. "Now if only it was that simple to deal with your sister."


	3. Jealousy

_A/N: Lucius is jealous of Rodolphus as he dances with Narcissa at their wedding. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level I** - **write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy_

* * *

><p>Lucius couldn't hold back the growl in his throat as watched Rodolphus lean into her ear as they danced. They had just said their vows, stood before their loved ones and professed their devotion to one another, and Lestrange thought it humourous to flirt with another man's wife?<p>

When Narcissa laughed for the third time that night during their short dance, Lucius had had enough. He strode purposefully up to the happy couple and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Lestrange, you already have one Black. I would prefer you not lust after mine," Lucius said.

Rodolphus turned and shrugged his shoulders. "These Black girls are just irresistable but I do see my own has finally returned from the loo. Good evening, Miss Black." He took Narcissa's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius reminded, taking Narcissa's hand away from the man's lips, rubbing it into the side of his robes.

Rodolphus grinned, delighted that he was riling up the Malfoy heir. "My apologies. Hasn't stuck yet."

Lucius pulled Narcissa to the other side of the ballroom before he held her close to him and looked into her amused face. "What's so funny?"

She simply said, "You're so funny when you're jealous."


	4. Not If He Had Anything to Do About It

_A/N: Narcissa becomes betrothed to another forcing her relationship with Lucius to come to an end._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Your OTP BREAKING UP! - Lucius/Narcissa_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level II - **write about your pairing breaking up_

* * *

><p>"My father has finally made his decision, Lucius, and it's not you," Narcissa said with tears in her eyes as she stood in the Manor's front room.<p>

He thought he was the perfect choice for Cygnus Black in choosing a suitor for his youngest daughter's hand. "Why wasn't I chosen?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "You were until _she_ left. Bellatrix was to marry Rodolphus and she to marry Rabastan, but without her, I will have to take her place."

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't often purebloods found love with their intendeds and now everything was being taken away from him because of rotten circumstances. "There must be something I can do," Lucius pleaded, "something I can say to your father to reconsider."

"There's nothing anyone can do," Narcissa said as she moved away from him. "It's already been decided and my name has been transferred on all the documents. It will happen as soon as I graduate school."

Only a month. "Narcissa, you can't-" he began.

"This is it, Lucius," Narcissa said. She leaned over and gave him one last kiss before she stepped through the floo. "Goodbye."

Lucius stared at the empty fireplace long after the flames had died down. Narcissa Black was to become a Lestrange by the end of the month.

He left the room with a swish of his robes. Not if he had anything to do about it.


	5. Mother's Day

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa celebrate Mothers' Day. Lucissa. OOC Lucius._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level II - **write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing. Word count: 300_

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to stay in bed?" Narcissa whined as Lucius lightly pushed his wife back into bed.<p>

"Because today is Mothers' Day," Lucius said with a grin.

"I'm not a mother yet, Lucius," Narcissa said as she moved a hand lightly over her swollen abdomen. However, with how large it was, she knew that day was soon coming.

"Yet," Lucius repeated. "I won't have much time once Draco is born so I'm using this like practice."

"I thought Malfoys were naturals," she teased.

Lucius said nothing as he left the room but he didn't have to. She knew he was so nervous about being a father that he wanted to get everything right and didn't want to leave anything chance. Even though she hated laying in bed, it was nice not to worry about anything for a while and keeping the weight off her tender feet.

"And here is breakfast!" Lucius announced as he entered the room and placed a tray beside her.

"This is-" she began but paused as she took in foods on the plate: runny eggs, burnt toast and a horribly peeled orange. "Wonderful?"

"I wanted to try making you breakfast myself," he said.

Narcissa gave him a small smile as she brought the orange to her lips, fighting the pucker from the sour brine. "Thank you, my dear," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to eat while I tend to a few other things around the house," Lucius said.

When Narcissa was sure Lucius was far away, she called out, "Dobby?"

A small house-elf appeared a second later. "Yes, Missus."

"Take this away quickly and get me bowl of soup," Narcissa said. She loved Lucius and he meant well, but there was no way she could eat that.


	6. Caught In The Rain

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa seek refuge under a tree after being caught in the rain. Lucissa. Set during their years at Hogwarts._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level III - write about your pairing caught in the rain together_

* * *

><p>Lucius scowled as he stared out into the rain. In seeking refuge under a large tree by the edge of the forest, his long blonde hair had gotten free of its ribbon and was now plastered to his scalp. His robes were soaked and his undergarments felt uncomfortable and cold against his skin. He could only imagine how Narcissa must feel and he felt he was slightly to blame for not taking heed to the dark clouds when they had embarked on their midnight walk about the school grounds.<p>

There was a giggle and he turned to his girlfriend, her laughter taking over her whole body as she held her hands over her chest. Her face was filled with such joy and mirth, and he had never seen her so happy and carefree. However, it wasn't until a few moments later he realized he was the cause for her almost raucous behaviour.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Through gasping breaths, she said, "You. It's not often I see the mighty Lucius Malfoy looking less then his normally groomed self."

Lucius chuckled. "You're one to talk, Miss Black. Didn't your mother ever teach you to stay out of the rain else boys may see your undergarments?"

Normally, Narcissa would blush at one of his more forward comments but instead she just smiled and walked up to him. "Maybe I don't really mind if that boy is you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.


	7. Moving In

_A/N: Narcissa moves into Malfoy Manor after her honeymoon. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level III - **write about your pairing moving in together_

* * *

><p>Lucius entered his bedroom and smiled as he saw his wife unpacking the box at her feet before arranging some small trinkets on the cabinet. After a week away in France for their honeymoon, Narcissa was now putting all her things in the Manor.<p>

"Is that the last box?" Lucius asked as he took a seat on the bed.

Narcissa nodded, bending low to take out a few picture frames, treasured moments from her childhood, all precious but none featuring _her_. Though she would have loved to keep and show those, she knew she couldn't. Her sister only existed in Narcissa's heart and memories now.

Once she placed the frames on the shelf, she turned to her husband and said, "Yes, I think that's everything." She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him. "I am now officially the mistress of the manor."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips. "And there has never been one as finer and more beautiful as you," he said.


	8. A Family Lunch

_A/N: A lunch between the Blacks and the Malfoys turns sour. Lucissa. some Abraxas/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level III - **__write about your pairing either getting along with or not getting along with each other's families_

* * *

><p>Lucius threw himself onto the couch beside an amused Narcissa as he watched his father and Cygnus Black arguing as Druella twittered between the immature men, trying to calm them down so their small family get-together could go back to order.<p>

It had started with Bellatrix' obnoxious advances on the older Malfoy across the table as they had a quiet lunch. She had been quietly excused by her mother when Abraxas began to return her lewd statements and covetous stares. However, when Abraxas also excused himself from the table a few moments later, Lucius was almost unsuprised to find the two of them in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs.

That little incident now sparked this argument. Bellatrix was locked away in her room to "think about her actions", while Cygnus was warning Abraxas away from his eldest married daughter. Abraxas, not one to back down from a fight, defend himself ardently, making a nasty remark about Bellatrix' husband keeping a tighter leash on her and his absence at the lunch.

Lucius personally doubted that if Lestrange had been at the lunch, he could have stopped the afternoon's events from transpiring. He was a worm under Bellatrix' boot and she had no master, while Abraxas was a very ambitious man who always got what he wanted.

"Why did we think this would be a good idea?" Lucius asked as Druella finally gave up and walked out of the room, leaving the two men to continue arguing.

"Because we like to think that there's still some good in our family," Narcissa said as she took Lucius' hand in hers.


	9. New Discoveries

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa find out things about the other. Lucissa. I also like referring to Andromeda in my fics. I feel like Andromeda's absence would have affected Narcissa a lot._

_Submission for:_

_**A Demigod Wizard's Duel at the Hunger Games Competition: **Round 1 - Demigod Battles **- **Write about someone loving a certain characteristic/feature of another person. Prompt: photograph_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level IV -write about your pairing discovering something new about each other_

* * *

><p>"You did ballet?" Narcissa asked as she regarded a photograph in the album she had found in the Malfoy study while waiting for Lucius.<p>

Lucius froze in the doorway as he watched her nimble fingers turned the pages of the worn book. He had thought it had been put into the storage with all his mother's things, but apparently not.

"Ballet is a graceful hobby which teaches dignity and poise," Lucius said as sat beside the fair-haired woman.

Though Lucius wanted to act confident, Narcissa could see he was awaiting her reaction. There was slight haunch to his shoulders, like a cat in defence as he wondered if she would laugh at him. But she would never do that. She loved this man too much to let something like this bother her. If anything, it made her love him more as it showed his softer side, a side only she was privy to.

Narcissa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I used to do synchronized swimming," she said.

Lucius turned to her, "I never knew that."

"I never told you and there are no pictures," Narcissa said, looking at her hands. "I loved the water and was a natural, really."

"Why did you stop?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa looked away, unable to say more. Once _she_ had left, swimming brought too many horrible memories to Narcissa's mind that she never stepped foot in a pool or lake again.

Then she felt Lucius take one of her hands. "If you don't want to say, you don't have to. But never feel like you can't tell me something. I love seeing you happy and I don't want you to feel trapped."

Narcissa leaned into Lucius' embrace. "Thank you."


	10. Almost Kisses

_A/N: Lucius realizes that the feelings he has for Narcissa are a bit more than he initially thought. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #3 - Write about someone realizing that they're in love for the first time._

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level IV - Write about the kiss that never happened (your pairing almost kiss, or one thinks the other wants to kiss them, but it does not happen/is not implied to happen later in your fic)_

_**Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions -** February (Valentines' fics) - Week 2_

_**The Valentine's Challenge: **Level 1 - Write about your OTP in a fluffy/romantic setting - Lucius/Narcissa_

_**OTP Competition: **Lucius/Narcissa_

* * *

><p>The small village of Hogsmeade was alive with laughter and excitement as students from the castle were walking to and from the different shops which lined the main street. To Lucius, it was a Hogsmeade weekend like any other, with dirty snow being stomped underfoot, the shops packed to the brim with sweaty children and being jostled by uncaring passers-by. It didn't matter that the stores were trying to put everyone in the Valentines' spirit for the day with pink and red decorations. Lucius never cared much for this holiday anyway.<p>

As it was, he was simply walking while trying to minimize the number of times he came in contact with a careless First year who did not recognize the Slytherin prefect at first glance when he heard a female voice from behind him, "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius stopped as the darling Narcissa Black walked up to him, her blonde hair flowing from beneath her blue moleskin cap and wearing a long dark blue cloak as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"It is surprising to see you without your cronies," she said with a devilish smile.

"And a good day to you too, Miss Black," Lucius said with a gracious bow. "I see you too are without your usual gaggle of headless chickens you call friends."

Narcissa frowned. "They are not headless chickens," she defended.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "So what were your plans for the day, Miss Black?" he asked, "I would think you would be very involved in the Valentines' festivities."

This was true. Lucius couldn't deny that Narcissa was beautiful and he had heard more than one on his dorm and house-mates talking about her admirable features and qualities. He was sure she could have any gentleman she had her eye on so it was peculiar to find her alone on this day.

"Well, actually," she began but then was interrupted by someone pushing through the sea of students around them.

"Narcissa, there you are," the man said as he stopped beside them, "I've been looking for you." He then turned to Lucius and extended his hand, "Malfoy."

Lucius sneered at the gloved hand as his eyes travelled up the arm it was attached to. Rabastan Lestrange was almost the spitting image of his older brother, if not for the long scar that ran across his forehead from an incident as a child. The man's recently shaven face was already sprouting a fine layer of stubble and he gave Lucius a smile that was neither friendly nor welcoming but simply necessary.

Lucius shook it, ensuring to give the older boy a painful squeeze as he asked. "Hello, Lestrange. What brings you to Hogsmeade among the Hogwarts students? Didn't you graduate just last year?"

Rabastan kept his smile through the squeeze. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I've come to spend the day with Miss Black," he said as he placed his arm around the small girl's shoulder.

Lucius turned to Narcissa whose face was now angled down to her feet. She was spending Valentines' Day with this cad?

The blond pursed his lips before saying, "I see. I won't keep the two of you then. Have a lovely day."

"Goodbye, Lucius," Narcissa said before Rabastan led her away from him and back through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Lucius walked back along the path to school, clenching a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. He was in a foul mood and it was all because of that idiotic Lestrange. After the pair had left him, he couldn't enjoy himself in the village. He was constantly looking over his shoulder to ensure he was never in the same place as them. He hadn't even wanted to stay in Three Broomsticks with his drink in case they may be occupying a nearby table.<p>

It was ridiculous really. He knew he shouldn't let the man bother him so. Narcissa was an intelligent girl and she could choose who she chose to fraternize with. But he had thought her better than that. Out of every available pureblood, she went with Lestrange? Why didn't she go for someone like smarter, more elegant, charming, someone like him?

He choked on his butterbeer, bending over the snow to clear his air passages. Where had that come from? He had always prided himself on being in control of his emotions and hormones so he shouldn't be thinking of Narcissa this way.

_"Cygnus, your girls look darling tonight," his father said as he greeted the Mr Black and his family. Lucius had stood beside his father like the perfect son as the adults traded pleasantries. His eyes raked over the three Black girls. Bellatrix, the oldest, was dressed in a lovely black dress, her eyes moving quickly across every face in the ballroom. The middle girl, Andromeda, kept a smile on her face but Lucius could see the slight waver at the corner of her lips. Then there was the youngest, Narcissa, who was looking back at him with the same interest._

_"Why don't we let the children go off on their own?" his father said as he took Mr Black's arm, uncaring really what Lucius and the Black girls did. They were all used to this type of attention (or lack thereof). Bellatrix immediately walked off into the crowd. Andromeda let her shoulders fall ever so slightly as she moved towards one of the chairs along the walls, but Narcissa remained with Lucius._

_"Hello, Lucius, how are you?" she asked._

_Lucius gave her a smirk. "As I usually am as these kinds of functions," he said trying to make light of the situation._

_"These things are dreadfully dull, aren't they," she said as they began to walk._

_It wasn't until a few minutes later, Lucius realized his feet had led the two of them into his backyard. The night air blew through their blonde hair, hers past her shoulder and his to his ears. She was talking about her recent lessons with her governess but Lucius hadn't been listening at the time. All he could focus on was the reflection of the stars above in her eyes._

_He leaned in wanting to get a closer look, feeling almost drawn to her. She stopped talking when she noticed his proximity but instead of being scared, she simply closed her eyes._

_Lucius wondered why she would do that but he didn't retreat. Something about this, even in his ten-year-old mind, told him to keep going until the space between their lips were non-existent._

_"Narcissa, are you out here?" Andromeda called from the large back doors just before their lips touched._

_Lucius leaned back to see Narcissa's face tinge pink as she quickly ran to her sister's side, leaving the young Malfoy in the garden._

He had wanted to kiss her that night more than anything he had ever wanted. He could recall the same chest-constricting feeling as he got closer to lips, and the slight resentment at being interrupted by her sister. Is it possible that he felt more the young Black girl than he cared to admit?

He drained his butterbeer and threw the bottle into a snowbank. He just wanted this day to be over with and to get the thought of the couple out of his mind.

But then he heard the crunching of snow. There was another person walking along the path from behind him. He turned to face them. "Narcissa?" he asked.

"Hello, Lucius, did you have a good time in the village?" she asked, biting her lip as a cold breeze blew across her face.

He nodded, his eyes darting around her for the presence of the younger Lestrange. "Where is-" he began but Narcissa simply said, "It wasn't working out."

A light snow began to fall, a few small snowflakes landing on her hat and her eyelashes. She shivered, drawing her coat closer around her. Lucius wordlessly took off his own warm coat and threw it over her shoulders.

"Lucius," she said in surprise. "I can't take your coat. You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine," he said softly as he stood close to her, his hands on her shoulders. It was her eyes again, wiser than those years before but just as heart-racing. Now that he had placed the feeling, he knew it to be true. He wanted this now and he would take it. There would be no one around this time to stop him.

"Narcissa, you left the restaurant rather hastily," Lestrange said as he made his way over to them. Lucius let out a low growl as he stepped away from the young girl, his kiss with Narcissa thwarted again.

"Can't even keep an eye on your date, Lestrange?" Lucius asked haughtily as he quickly took his jacket back from Narcissa, not missing Lestrange's eyes following the motion.

Lestrange bit his tongue as he turned towards Narcissa and offered his arm to her, "I'll walk you back to the castle."

Narcissa looked at the offered arm and then to Lucius' face. Her eyes seemed to be saying something to him, but Lucius gave her a subtle shake of the head before continuing to the castle alone. He would not make a scene with the Lestrange man now. Malfoys did not do public altercations but they always got what they wanted in the end. With time, Narcissa Black would be his.


End file.
